drangarfandomcom-20200215-history
From the Journal of Darvin Galanodel
The Incident The world is ending. At least, I think it is. I’m sure it is, isn’t it? But how is it ending? I … don’t know. But it is, I swear. At least, I think it is … I used to be sane, you know, before this, before the … incident. At least they tell me I was sane. I don’t really remember. Am I not sane now? No. They tell me I’m not, that I’m cracked. I think they’re just scared, though. Scared that I know. I was a spice farmer, that much I remember. In Zendoacha. There weren’t many of us, half-elves that is, there were plenty of farmers. It was a simple life, a good life. But it bored me. I was restless, still am. And I dreamed. I dreamed of far off places, of distant cities and towns. Of adventure. The voice in my dream, not mine mind you, another voice. A different voice. A foreign voice. It spoke to me in my dreams, urged me to travel North. To leave my mundane life behind. So I did. I packed some belongings, and as the voice suggested, no, commanded, I headed North. With no destination in mind and just my dreams to guide me. It was a foolish thing to do, they tell me. A stupid thing. And they’re probably right. But I’m glad I did it. I found trouble just a day's travel into my journey when I stumbled into a camp of brigands. They quickly relieved me of my senses with a hard blow to the head. I blacked out. They beat me, I think. I was not conscious. They stole all my possessions. At least I think they did. When I awoke, it was dark, and they were gone. My head was fuzzy, and I was naked. Was I naked then? Or was that later? Does it matter? No. Naked or not -- it’s not important -- I stumbled out of the abandoned camp, groggy and unaware of my surroundings. I tripped and fell into a hole, a chasm. I fell through the earth. I fell. And fell. And fell. I kept falling. I blacked out again. When I awoke, I was at the edge of the world. It was sundered, and ruined. Pieces of earth were slowly being torn from existence and floating into the starry void. Two eyes lazily opened in the void and looked down at me. A black tendril snaked out of the nothingness, cracked open my skull and flayed my mind. That’s when everything shifted. That’s when I knew. They tell me I was found, naked, in the middle of town. Babbling incoherently. Slowly my friends nursed me back to health. I told them what I remembered, and they told me it was nothing but a fever dream. None of them could explain the sudden appearance of a splash of black hair where the tendril cracked open my skull. Nor could they explain my sudden ability to use magic. Magic! And none of them believed me when I told them what I knew. Disaster was coming. The end of the world. No one believes me. I’m not sure I believe me. But I must find out more. I must find a way to stop it. Or … What if I’m meant to cause it? Oh god … Dreams I saw it again. The all-seeing darkness. The ever-knowing night. It was in that town, the one we just saved. Before the battle. Or was it after? I don't know. Time is so fleeting these days. Everything jumbles together. The darkness came when I was sleeping, that much I know. It tore me from my rest. Took me to that broken place. To the edge of the world. I remember wandering off for a rest. Yes, I remember that much. It had to be before the battle. I was tired. So tired. Always tired. That’s when it grabbed me then, I think. Threw me into that place. That dreamscape. I woke up, panting. Everyone was gone. Everything was gone. There was just that terrible void. And those eyes. Those magnificent, horrific eyes. I could feel them, looking into me. Stabbing through my flesh and bones and gazing into my mind. My soul. The earth trembled, and it spoke. At least I think it spoke. I don't know what it said. I didn't hear it I felt it. In my head. It hurt. My head hurt. Wanted to explode. I think it did. I wanted to scream, tried to scream. I really did. And to run. But I couldn't. I just stood there as the earth cracked open beneath me, swallowing me whole. I woke up, somewhere. Or, I think I did. I hope I did. Because that would mean the nightmare is over. Return to Darvin Galanodel